


Ivan y Laika

by Steildottir



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steildottir/pseuds/Steildottir
Summary: Relata la amistad que Ivan formó con Laika, el primer ser vivo en orbitar la tierra.





	Ivan y Laika

Mandarían a un animal al espacio.

Por primera vez.. Su país sería el primero que mandase un ser vivo a orbitar a La Tierra.

Ivan estaba emocionado con la idea, podría echárselo en cara al estadounidense.

Bueno, era hora de conocer a los tres candidatos.

Entre ellos, había una perrita callejera que le llamó mucho la atención a Ivan.

Parecía asustada, desorientada.. Le recordaba a él siglos atrás.

Todos eran lindos, pero ésa perrita se le hacía especial.

Más tarde, bautizó a esa perrita cómo Laika.

Él sabía que Laika sería la elegida luego del intenso entrenamiento.   
Porque Laika era especial.

A Ivan luego de los entrenamientos le gustaba ir con Laika y mimarla, quizás darle comida de más.

Él y Laika se volvieron buenos amigos, al ruso le hacía feliz que alguien no huyera de él cómo lo hacían los demás países. (A excepción de Belarús, Ucrania y Polonia, claro.)

Abrazó al animal y éste le lamió la mejilla.

Los ojos del ruso brillaron.

— D-Dame la pata.. — Extendió la mano y luego Laika posó su pata sobre ella.

Ella era una buena perrita.

Faltaba poco para que partiera.  
Lamentaba haberse encariñado de más. No le gustaba decir adiós.

Antes del despegue, Ivan se reunió con los encargados del despegue.

— ¡Estoy seguro que lo logrará! — Soltó animado el ruso.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

— Sobre eso.. Sr. Rusia... — Empezó alguien, seguramente uno de los directores. — No creemos que haya posibilidad de que Laika sobreviva.

Eso rompió en pedazos del corazón de Ivan.

Él salió de la habitación donde se llevaba acabo la junta y fue hacía donde Laika.

Abrazó al animal en cuanto la vio.

No podía creer que el único amigo de verdad que hizo moriría y él no podía hacer nada para detenerlo.   
Porque ordenes son ordenes.

Abrazaba tan fuerte al animal que estaba seguro de que la estaba dejando sin aire.

No quería que se fuera, ellos debían seguir siendo amigos. Debían serlo, hasta el final.

Quería llorar. Necesitaba hacerlo. Pero las lágrimas no brotaban.

★

Él día del despegue, Ivan se la pasó con Laika.   
Jugaban, le daba galletas, la mimaba.

Pero cuando llegó la hora le dio un gran abrazo. Él decía que Laika entendió lo que quiso decir.

Adiós para siempre.

★

Ivan estuvo con Laika hasta que la nave despegó.

Luego, no podía ni estar en la sala de control.

No quería ni necesitaba oír sobre Laika y la muerte.

Se alejó de todos, fue a un lugar alejado de la instalación.

Y ahí sus lágrimas brotaron sin consideración.


End file.
